Noah Wrightson
Captain Noel Edward Turner is the commanding officer of the [[USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)|USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705)]]. History Early Life Childhood through Early Adulthood Noel Turner was born to "Jum" and Molly Turner in Christchurch, New Zealand in November 1963. His father cultivated his interest in engineering and education, whilst his mother nurtured his interest in gardening and reading. Eager to learn by nature, Turner completed two doctorates, one by the age of 21, through the University of Canterbury. From the 20th Century to the 24th Century During the Eugenics Wars, one faction detonated biogenic weapons, rendering thousands of people on Earth unconscious and riddled with an incurable medical condition; Turner was one of the victims. The United Nations voted to place the victims in cryosatellites in orbit of Earth, but most of these sleeper ships mysteriously disappeared in the early 21st century. :Starfleet later came to the conclusion the wake from the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS ''Voyager]]'s trip to 1996 dragged these cryosatellities into the 23rd and 24th centuries, dispersing them throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants.'' The cryosatellite Turner's body was stored aboard was discovered in 2344, and he and the others aboard were revived. Starfleet Academy Noel Turner lodged a successful application for Starfleet Academy in 2344. With his two doctorates under his belt, Turner found many options available to him. He graduated the Academy with honors in 2348. Starfleet History Some of the starships Noel Turner has served aboard include: * [[USS Fendalton|USS Fendalton]] * [[USS Hillary (NCC-26291)|USS Hillary (NCC-26291)]] * [[USS Christchurch (NCC-18005)|USS Christchurch (NCC-18005)]] (aboard which he was first officer under then-Captain Zahara Hogan) While aboard the Christchurch, he served with Samantha D'Angelo and Marie Senegal, both of whom he would select in 2372 to take on the vacant positions of first officer and flight controller respectively. He impressed then-Captain Zahara Hogan so much during his duties as her first officer on the Christchurch, that when she was promoted to admiral and given command of Deep Space 4, she promoted Turner to the rank of captain and gave him his own command. :Whether this first command was the USS ''Cantabrian or some other ship is not known, although previous back story created for Turner included his command of the USS Christchurch previous to his Cantabrian command.'' Aboard the Starship Cantabrian Captain Noel Turner took command of the [[USS Cantabrian|USS Cantabrian]] in 2369. Around the same time, his long-term relationship ended. Two members of his senior staff were security chief Ulitania Jonar and counselor Leslie Hernandez. He selected Jonar as some of her symbiont's previous host, Marjal Jonar, had served aboard the Cantabrian with then-Captain Thekla Lawless. Ultania Jonar and he were close friends even before she served on the Cantabrian with him (see Jonar below for further information). Later in that same year, in a tense stand-off with the Wthaure, a subspace weapon detonated, severely damaging both the Wthaure battle cruiser and the Cantabrian. When Starfleet Command decided to refit the Cantabrian, with Turner overseeing some parts of the refit. In 2372, Turner and a skeleton crew launched the Cantabrian from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and headed towards Starbase Expanse 4 to gather the remainder of the crew. Excerpt from Counselor's Report Profile by Counselor Leslie Hernandez. Stardate 49008.3 Captain Noel Turner instills confidence in his crew through positive praise, constructive criticism, open-mindedness to suggestions, approachability and dedication. He delivers praise where deserved and criticism to learn from. Senior staff meetings often consist of freely exchanging ideas, fostered by Turner, and he seems willing to attempt the most promising theories in the most dire of situations. Turner welcomes crew members to approach him with problems or concerns he or she feels he or she can't approach anyone else about. One trait paramount to Captain Turner's success as a leader remains to be his dedication to his crew and his ship. On many occasions in the past, he's demonstrated this dedication, especially in his dealings with races like the Zmakians, Fralkoni, and Wthaure, all of whom threatened the lives of his crew. Amongst Captain Turner's most notable achievements remain a successful first contact and on-going relationship with the Ukaldians and the discovery of unique subspace eddies supporting primitive life, leading to the establishment of a Federation task force dedicated to protecting the life forms, relying primarily on Turner's findings. Starfleet stands confident in the abilities of Captain Noel Turner and tout him as one of Starfleet's up-and-coming officers. Personal Interests Gardening Noel Turner held a keen interest in gardening, even going so far as to cordon off a section of the Cantabrian's arboretum for his own personal use (called the Captain's Private Arboretum). One of the flower types he grew here was dahlias, and he also grew native New Zealand plants there such as manuka and Pōhutukawa. Music Turner also enjoyed music of various types, including classical. He found more mellow, soothing music and a nice cup of green tea helped calm his nerves after a hard day. He also knew how to play both the piano and organ. This also helped him unwind after a tough day, although if he had "butter fingers" on the day, it would frustrate him more than help him unwind. Ancient Egypt Noel Turner also was a keen amateur egyptologist, absorbing as much information on ancient Egypt as possible. Some of his favorite works on the subject were authored by Arman Ronserd and Dr. Kenneth Lillington-Hughes. Personal Relationships Friendships Zahara Hogan Turner and Hogan both found a blossoming friendship when they started serving together aboard the Christchurch. Hogan liked Turner's no-nonsense approach to command, and the two at first held a mutual respect for each other, but, after several events where they learned to trust one another (and where commanders were separated from the crew because they gave the hard orders), their friendship grew rapidly. The two dealt with each other on a first name basis in 2372 even though Hogan outranked Turner. Salin Jonar When Turner was rescued in 2344, Salin Jonar was a crew member who took Turner under his wing. The friendship between them grew as Salin acted as a mentor to Turner. Salin Jonar was killed in 2353, and the Jonar symbiont was transfered to Ulitania Aujan. Ulitania Jonar Despite being younger than Turner, Ulitania Jonar, a recent Starfleet Academy graduate, continued her role as Turner's mentor, evolving into a trusted friend and adviser when Jonar came aboard the Cantabrian as security chief. He found this friendship closer and deeper as the two dealt with one another on a day-to-day basis. :There is a 16 year period where Ulitania Jonar and Noel Turner were not aboard the ''Cantabrian together but we assume she worked with him aboard the Christchurch sometime during those 16 years, explaining why he chose her to join his crew once he was given command of the ''Cantabrian. Family All members of his family were not injured or killed in the Eugenics Wars and therefore lived out their lives in the 20th and 21st centuries. Relationships Long Term Partner Noel Turner's long term relationship started in 2352 and ended in 2366. Turner, Noel Turner, Noel Turner, Noel Turner, Noel Turner, Noel Turner, Noel Turner, Noel Turner, Noel